Breathing in Hell
by Evil Kawaii Chibi
Summary: [Bulma Breifs. She has the perfect life right? Shes beautiful, is one of the richest people in the world, and heir of capsule corp. But what is something from her past is killing her slowly? How will she deal with it.....If she can]


A/N: Well here' another of my little fics. My friends (who has now left ff.net because of family problems) has given me this story to do what ever I please with it *cackles evilly* *coughs* umm…..don't forget to review! Oh and in this fic I changed   
some of the ages of the characters and they are as fallows:  
  
Goku: 27  
Gohan: 5  
Chichi: 26  
Bulma: 18  
Krillen: 29  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own DBZ or any of its characters that are connected to   
this story, I only own the story now ^^  
  
・ ・ Thoughts  
・ ・Speaking   
  
A Breath of Hell  
By: Evil Kawaii Chibi  
  
Chapter One: Reflections  
  
Have you ever felt that you are different? No; I don't mean that you don't fit   
in, i've been threw that all ready, all my childhood is what that was. I mean, have you   
ever felt that nobody on this earth is like you, and that you have to hide it? Act like   
someone foreign to you? Well if you have then you have a slight idea of what I'm   
going through; but no one will ever know the truth, I cant let anyone find out, I must   
keep it hidden...from everyone.

  
*  
*  
*  
  
Bulma stood in the kitchen, bending over the breakfast counter, cutting up   
some carrots to cook for supper for her family. She carefully slid the cold silver blade   
of the knife over the carrots cutting them piece by piece, the adding them to a pile of   
those that had already been chopped up.  
  
While doing this she hummed to herself, a tune from her long forgotten   
childhood, the reason she was Bulma Briefs. She continued humming the peaceful   
song as she continuously chopped the carrots.  
  
Mrs. Briefs walked in with a smile that was always plastered onto her face.   
She looked over to her daughter. 'How strange, she never likes to cook....' Bunny   
Briefs thought to herself as she placed four large food bags on the kitchen table and   
started taking out the objects in them.  
  
"Oh, Hunny?" Bunny asked looking over to her daughter as she still was   
cutting up the carrots, not seeming to even notice her mother as she stepped into the   
room with the freshly bought food items.  
  
"Hunny?" Mrs. Briefs repeated stepping towards her daughter who still didn't   
seem to acknowledge her presence in the room even though she was almost standing right next to her. But the blue haired women continued cutting up the carrots that were in a stack next to her.  
  
"Bulma?" Bunny asked repeating herself to her daughter. 'I wonder why she's   
not answering. Is she going deaf?' Mrs. Briefs thought to herself and quickly pushed   
the thought of her daughter being deaf away cause that was impossible because she   
had just gotten her hearing checked a week or so ago and they said that she shouldn't   
have problems with her hearing until she got a lot older.  
  
Bunny stopped walking as she was now standing next to her daughter. She   
watched as she rhythmically chopped the carrots to the tune that she was humming   
and then tapped her daughter on the shoulder.  
  
Upon doing this Bulma dropped the knife. The song of the blade hitting the   
counter knocked her out of her trance and she stopped humming. She stood straight   
up panting heavily as she wasn't expecting anyone to sneak up on her like that; she   
stood trying to catch her breath.  
  
She looked over to her mother who now had her hand on her back trying to   
calm her down with words in the beginning that Bulma couldn't understand but as she   
continued they got clearer and clearer until they were easily heard by her.  
  
"Hun, its ok. I'm sorry to scare you like that!" Bunny explained to her blue   
haired daughter who just nodded as she shook her head seeming to try to shake off the   
feeling of her being scared so easily like that.  
  
"Yeah, its ok mom, you just sort of startled me. That's all." She explained to   
her mother who just smiled at her and then walked over to the grocery bags that still   
lay on the table.  
  
She dug threw a bag taking out the food items and placing them onto the table.   
She then came across what she was looking for.  
  
She walked back over to Bulma and in her hand was a large butchers' knife   
with a black handle and silver blade.  
  
Bulma's eyes glistened as she looked at it and then up to her mother who then   
started to speak. "Well since I noticed I couldn't find the other one and I saw that you   
were cutting carrots I was wondering if you'd want to use this?'" She asked holding   
out the knife to her.  
  
Bulma looked at it as thoughts raced threw her head, she watched as the light   
glistened off of the blade and then she suddenly looked away. "No thanks mom..."  
She said and continued cutting the carrots.  
  
Her mother shrugged and then walked over to a drawer. Bulma watched as she   
carefully as her mother placed it in drawer and took a small key from her pocket,   
closed the door, and locked it. She then put the key back in her pocket and Bulma   
quickly looked away so her mother wouldn't she her watching and continued cutting   
the carrots.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Bunny exited the kitchen and walked over to the pallor. She looked around to   
make sure no one was looking before she took a book out from underneath the coffee   
table that was hers and was titled 'To kill a Mocking Bird' and opened it.  
  
It was a hard covered book and she opened it to the inside of the back cover.   
On it there was a slit cut, she took the key out of her pocket and replaced it inside the   
slit while taking out another small key out of the slit and putting it in her pocket.  
  
She then closed the book and put it back underneath the coffee table. She   
looked back at it before covering it up with another book, which she place upon it.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Meanwhile back in the kitchen Bulma had finished cutting the carrots and had   
taken the liberty to clean up her mess. She took all the carrot peels from earlier when   
she had been shaving the carrots to get all the skin off and went over to the   
wastepaper basket and threw them in.  
  
After doing that she took her carrot slices and walked over to the stove where   
a large pot of boiling water was. She dumped them in and turned the heat to the   
burner down a little before she put the cover on the pot and walked over to a cabinet.  
  
As she reached the cabinet she looked over to her left seeing the drawer in   
which her mother had put the butchers' knife. She eyed it and then walked over to it   
grabbing onto the handle and pulling it.  
  
It was locked. She was hoping her mother had just acted like she locked it so   
Bulma wouldn't go and try to get it but it was locked. She silently cursed her mother   
for locking it and then turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
She entered the pallor where her mother was now scurrying around dusting   
off the furniture and all the other various items that, as Bulma usually said, "cluttered   
the room"  
  
Bulma walked past her mother and reached the stairs. She started climbing   
them and then stopped in mid step and looked down the stairs and yelled down to her   
mother. "Mom! Would you mind watching the food for me?"  
She then waited a few seconds and then Bunny yelled upstairs that she would.   
Bulma nodded to herself and continued up the tall staircase to the next floor.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Upon reaching the top of the stairs she turned left down the hallway and   
continued down it watching as some meetings went on in various rooms.  
  
She stopped at her parents room hearing noises from inside. The door was   
only partially open, but it was open enough for her to peek inside.  
  
She looked inside; at first she didn't see anything until the covers slipped off   
the bed leaving her father and some brunette bimbo with him, moans escaping her   
parted lips.  
  
Bulma turned away from the door in disgust. Her mother probably had already   
caught on to his cheating with multiple women and one-night stands by now, she had   
to of. For Bulma had caught on when she was 10.  
  


*

*

*

---FLASHBACK---

  
A younger 10 year old Bulma sat on a chair that was in front of vanity. She   
sat combing her hair deciding to leave it down today; she didn't have anywhere   
special to go as it was.  
  
It was a Saturday so she had no school today and she had the whole day to   
relax. Nothing was planned and maybe she'd invite ChiChi over later to go shopping,   
but not now, it was too early and she needed to relax.  
  
She walked out of her room closing the door behind her; the only door in the   
house that closed when no one was in there was her room.  
  
She started down the hall stopping at her fathers and mothers room hearing low   
talking, mumbling actually.  
  
The door was closed and there was someone in there. Since when was   
someone in there when the door was closed? Last time that the door was closed and   
her father was in there was when her fathers' invention caught on fire and he got   
second degrees burns because he couldn't find the door knob threw the thick smoke that seeped out of the machine. That was when he swore he'd never leave the door closed while he was in there ever again.  
  
Curious about who was in there she silently opened the door just enough to   
peek in; she didn't see anyone in there until she opened the door even wider and it   
creaked as it rolled over the rug.  
  
She looked over to the bed as a redhead women and her father sat up, red   
lipstick smeared over her fathers face.  
  
She looked at them, luckily they were under the covers or else she would have   
seen more then she ever wanted to imagine of her father and another female.  
  
Dr. Briefs grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and looked over to her and   
blinked as tears swelled in her eyes ready to trickle down her face at any moment.  
  
He watched his daughter before reaching over the bed and grabbing his pants   
and putting them on while still under the covers. He then stood up adjusting his belt   
and throwing his shirt back on.  
  
He approached his daughter and looked at her before bending down and looking her   
in the eyes. He then raised his hand and placed it on her head.  
  
She flinched. She flinched at the touch of her father. And this didn't go   
unnoticed by him either, but he just shrugged it off not saying anything to her about it.  
  
Why did she flinch? That was only known by her and the one who made her   
like this, and probably Bunny also knew. But why did he flinch when he touched her?   
He never hit her or hurt her in any way; actually he never even raised his voice to her.  
  
She wasn't a stupid girl. She knew that the woman was pleasuring him in   
some way that only her parents were supposed to do to each other, she looked into his   
eyes. "Dad?" She asked about to let the tears flow from her eyes.  
  
"Angel," He started hand still on her head. "Listen, just forget everything you   
saw here ok? Don't tell mommy or she might get mad at me and I might not ever see   
you again, ok hunny?"

   
Bulma nodded and looked at him. Truly she loved her father; he had been her   
teacher and taught her a lot of things that would help her when she became the   
president of Capsule Corp.

  
Unknown to all three of the people in the room though was another was   
watching, another in which this whole conversation was about.

---END FLASH BACK---

*

*

*

  
Bulma looked away from the door and then walked a few steps before she   
stood over by the wall leaning her back against it and slid down the wall untill her   
bottom touched down onto the carpeted floor.  
  
She opened her black zipper purse and grabbed out a bottle that on the label   
read 'Advil'. She opened it and a mix of many different pills rolled out of the   
container.  
  
She fingered threw the pills that were in her hand and took two blue pills   
putting there rest of them back into the container, twisting the cover back on and then   
putting the container back into her purse.  
  
She walked into the nearby bathroom and closed the door behind her, then   
locked. She looked into the mirror, her hair was put up into a messy bun and a   
strand of hair had fallen into her face, she brushed it behind her ear before pulling the   
elastics out of her hair and letting it flow down over her shoulders and then took a   
small paper cup out of a cup dispenser that was connected to the wall.  
  
She filled up the cup with water from the sink and dropped both the blue pills   
into her mouth and drunk them down with the water.  
  
After that she threw the cup away in the trash and then stood by the mirror   
looking at her reflection.  
  
She looked into the mirror, how had she gotten into this mess and started these?   
Probably because of what happened when she was younger. She grew up in a   
neighbourhood where this was a part of life and it wasn't a shock to anyone for there to be multiple murders and suicides.  
  
Soon the colours began to run together giving it a watery look. She felt strange,   
but not a bad kind of strange. It just felt like all of her problems in the world were   
being put aside until the drugs wore off.

  
She then smiled a strange smile ran her fingers threw her long blue hair that   
reached down to her centre back. After doing that she looked at her reflection for the   
last time before turning and exiting the bathroom.

  
*  
*  
*

  
She walked down the carpeted stairs; her mother was in the pallor now   
vacuuming. Bulma passed without a second glance at her and then walked into the   
kitchen which was the room next to the pallor.  
  
Apparently Bunny had already finished cooking the carrots and some of the   
other food for supper. The room now smelled of freshly cooked food. But Bulma   
didn't have any intention of eating right now and paid not attention to it.  
  
She walked around then reaching a cabinet; she grabbed a chair from the   
breakfast buffet table and pulled it over to right below the cabinet, even for her height   
the cabinets were up pretty high.  
  
She stood up onto the chair wobbling slightly as she did so, sort of dizzy. She   
reached up to the top shelf in the cabinet and searched around for what she was   
looking for. Suddenly she felt something; she grabbed it and pulled it out.  
  
Now in her hand was a pack of matches. She smiled and looked at the matches   
before shutting the doors to the cabinet and climbing off the chair, slipping as she   
stepped down onto the kitchen floor.  
  
She left the chair where it was and put the matches into one of the pockets of her   
jeans and walked outside.

  
*  
*  
*

  
She then walked over to the second building of Capsule Corporation, this   
building was where all of the inventions where made and packaged for distribution.  
  
She looked around then finding a partially transparent white jug that contained   
a watery like substance, on the front on the label of the jug though, in big bold black   
letters, it read 'Kerosene'.  
  
Bulma carried the jug out of the building and started towards her destination   
leaving the building behind. Not glancing back at it or the employees that were   
currently in there.

  
  
*  
*  
*

  
EKC: Ok, well that's chapter one for now. I changed most of the grammar problems, the Japanese symbols that got into there somehow that were making it unreadable, and the spelling errors. Ok, now that you read it click the little button down there and review! I just need a few reviews before I will put the next chapter out ^^ This chapter was 7 pages Woo hoo! My longest yet ^^ *scribbles it down in a notebook*

CV: Woman, this isn't going to turn out being a Bulma and me fic, is it?

ELC: *Eyes shift slightly to the side* Maaaaaaaybe…….

CV: What do you mean maybe?! You're the one writing this!!

EKC: *shrugs* So it depends if they want it too……*points to reviewers*

CV: *sweatdrops*


End file.
